


I Need You

by emjellybean



Category: The Maze Runner (2014), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emjellybean/pseuds/emjellybean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone hurts Thomas and Minho isn't too happy about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> It's kinda an au, but not really because it's like, Thomas is just a normal boy like the rest of them and they haven't gotten out of the maze and they still get new people and stuff...so I guess it is an au...  
> Not sure how much of this makes sense, but there's probably typos so...tell me please.  
> Oh and btw it sucks because it was written late at night and I just really wanted to write something for these two and this was all I got right now.

Thomas got a distance away from the rest of the Glade, needing a short break to relax and clear his thoughts. He had been thinking too much lately and he knew it wasn't good for him. He took a few deep breaths. Soon, he'd be able to go running with Minho again. Last time they went into the maze, Thomas sprained his ankle. It's been a while, though, so he was in a good condition and was back on his feet, able to run and do everything he needed to. But still, Minho pretty much forbade him to run because he didn't want him immediately jumping into it after healing. Usually, Thomas wouldn't listen to him, but he knew he was just worried about him getting hurt again, so he refrained from rolling his eyes and agreed that he would stay put for a few more days.  
  
Ever since Minho and Thomas started dating, Minho had been even more protective of him and everyone could see it...except Thomas. Almost everything Minho did concerning Thomas was to make sure he was okay, but for some reason, Thomas never got that he was being protective just because it's him. He just viewed it as him being worried about him because he was his friend and boyfriend. He thought he'd be the same way with everyone else. Everyone would have thought that Thomas has been there long enough to know that that's not the case.  
  
In the midst of his thoughts, Thomas was grabbed from behind and forced to the ground on his back. He couldn't tell who it was, but he just knew that he needed help, so he called out only for a second before there were hands tight around his neck. He grabbed the guy's wrists and tried to pull them off, but he was too strong. He struggled and tried to get away, but couldn't. _Minho...I need you..._ Right before he felt like he was losing too much air and he started to get dizzy, the guy was kicked in the stomach and he was let go. He gasped for air and put his hand on his neck. He could barely process what was happening because his eyes were blurry from tears, but when wiped his eyes and his vision became clearer, he saw Minho beating the crap out of the guy, the Greenie, who had attacked him and several other members of the Glade trying to get him off, so he wouldn't end up killing him. They were failing horribly.  
  
Thomas finally came to his senses and called out, "Minho!"  
  
Minho stopped and looked at Thomas, who still had a couple tears on his cheeks and then he got up and practically ran over and kneeled in front of him. He kissed his lips and wiped away the tears. "Are you okay?"  
  
Thomas nodded and gave a small cough. "I'm fine just...just don't kill him, alright?"  
  
Minho turned and glared at the Greenie , then turned back to him. "...he hasn't liked you since he came here. I don't like him and he just tried to kill you. I don't think he should be allowed here anymore."  
  
"Minho..." He really didn't like the idea of banishing someone, but he knew he was right in a way. "Just give him a chance, okay?"  
  
"He already had a chance. He had a chance when he first came in here! Everyone knows not to fuck with you or I'll kill them."  
  
"...wait, what? Fuck with me?"  
  
Minho nodded. "Yeah. You think anyone's gonna get off the hook with just a lecture if they hurt you when I'm around? Hell no. They'll get a lot more than a lecture. I care about you. I know you know that."  
  
"Yeah, I know you do, but...just me?"  
  
"Well...if someone hurts one of my friends, obviously I'm gonna be pissed, but..." He didn't exactly know how to finish his sentence. He was thinking of what to say, but nothing came to mind. That's when he saw something he didn't like. He frowned and brushed his finger over Thomas's neck. "You have bruises." He clenched his fist and helped Thomas up. "Come on. Let's go, so you can relax, okay?" He didn't say anything about it, but because Thomas wanted to, they'd let the Greenie off the hook for now.  
  
Thomas nodded and he walked with Minho. His mood got a little bit better by the way Minho whispered in his ear and pressed kisses to his face, telling him how much he loves him. He knew they could lose each other any day. While Thomas is waiting to get better, Minho could die in the maze. A Greenie could flip and kill one of them. Something, anything, could happen and then one of them could be gone from the other's life. They needed each other. They both knew that, so they tried to make the best of the time they were together. That's why after a moment of something bad is over, they try to forget about it and just remember that they're alive now and they have each other.


End file.
